Truth and Dare
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: What happens when the Hyotei regulars have gathered at Atobe's? What happens when they're dared to make out? And what about wet dreams becoming reality? M rated for a reason. Yaoi.


A/N: Alright, so I am bored and need something to do. So I decided, hey why not right a fanfic? Anyway~!

WARNINGS: This is the Silver Pair, for those of you who do NOT know what that means, it means Shishido x Ootori/Ryou x Choutarou. Meaning YAOI! Don't like? Then it'd be best if you left. :) Sorry it's not what your looking for. Anyway~ Hm...For you Yaoi fans, there is pretty much always a lemon in my stories. So please expect one. This will be one or two chapters. I do not know. Probably only one. But eh.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, saldy. If I did, there would be many lemons and Yaoi. And Sakuno would NOT be in it. :P Sorry peoples, not a Sakuno fan myself. :) Anyway, lets...

....

BEGIN!!:

"What!? Are you two insane? Scratch that! You are insane! I can't do that!" a male voice growled out, well. Lets start from the beginning so everything makes more sense.

-

Shishido sighed, here he was, in Atobes mansion, the main regulars all were resting in the room. They had finished all the business they had needed to discuss and he groaned, leaning back on his elbows and starring at the ceiling. "I'm bored! What are we gonna do now?!" Gakuto stated in a annoyed and bored fashion. He sat crosslegged. "Why not play Truth and Dare?" Oshitari suggested.

Everyone looked at the tensai, "Awesome idea Yuushi-san!" Gakuto smiled brightly. Jiroh woke up, hearing those words and a bright smile engulfed his face, "Yeah yeah! Let's play lets play! Can we Atobe?! Can we, can we, can we?!?!" and everyone knew that if they didn't want to play, it didn't matter. Atobe smirked, "Alright, Jiroh-san. Sounds fun." he stated, looking around the room. Shishido really didn't want to play, and Choutarou seemed fine.

Choutarou smiled, "That sounds like fun. It's been awhile since I played something like that." he stated, and Shishido knew that he was dead. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Alright alright! I'll play." he muttered, not happy.

Everyone smiled, Choutarou's seemed to be the only one that really mattered to him at the moment. He sighed, he knew everyone BUT the silver haired freshmen, now in collage. And 'everyone' was more or less the tennis team regulars. Which, was a bad thing. They caused him hell, he had told all of them that he was perfectly fine just being friends with the boy. But nnoooo! They just have to 'help''!

Shishidou sighed, they played for awhile. Mostly starting out innocent. "Hm, Shishido, truth or dare?" Oshitari asked. "Dare." Shishidou stated smirking. He had enough of the wimpy truths. Though only moments later was his smirk wiped right off his face!

"I dare you..." Oshitari began, "To make out with Choutarou." he stated, a sadistic grin covering his face lips. Choutarou blushed heavily, unable to say anything.

-

And that brings us back to the now. Lets continue shall we?

-

"Why not? You said dare, so if you don't do it, we'll just give you another dare, and you'll have to do it!" Gakuto stated. "Unless your worried Choutarou won't take it well...Chouttarou, you're alright with it. Aren't you? It's not like making out on a dare makes someone gay or something. And if you are gay, what could it hurt?" he asked. Choutarou coughed, regaining his composure. "Ah...I-it's fine.." he said quietly, a dash of pink covering his cheeks. Gakuto smiled cheekily and everyone looked back to Shishidou who was blushing as well. He grumbled, "FIne, I'll do it." he turned towards Choutarou who was right beside him, confirming using his eyes if it was alright.

When he got the 'A-Ok' he leaned forward and captured Choutarou's lips in a deep tongue to tongue kiss, Shishidou explored Choutarou's mouth and a few minutes later, they pulled a part, looking at each other before turning away. Breathing heavily. "Shishidou~! Your turn!" Gakuto smirked.

Shishidou glared at Gakuto, he looked between Oshitari and Gakuto and looked at Gakuto. "Truth or Dare?" he asked. "Dare! I can't let you get all the fun!" he stated. Shishidou smirked, Gakuto loosing his. "Fine then, I dare you to give Oshitari-san a lap dance." he stated, Gakuto turned as red as his hair, Oshitari surprised, then smirked, and opened his lap for the red head(literally!).

Gakuto blushed deeper before getting up and doing it. Which ended in a hot make out session that seemed to be on the verge of turning to something else. How did they know this? Well Oshitari just grabbed Gakuto's cock and is now telling him too-"Choutarou, come on." Shishidou and Choutarou both left, Atobe and Jirou followed right after.

--

Gakuto moaned, his back arching up and as Oshitari grabbed his cock through his pants. Neither even remembered where they were, they forgot that a few minutes into the lap dance. "Ahn...Yuushi!" he whined, wiggling his hips, "Strip yourself." he stated. Gakuto did as told and took off all his clothing, his cock already straining, "Good boy, now turn onto your stomach and fuck yourself using your fingers." Oshitari commanded.

This is when everyone else bolted out of the room.

--

Shishidou couldn't believe those two, well. The fangirls had called them the 'dirty pair' for a freaking reason. He hadn't remembered grabbing Choutarou's hand and pulling him to their shared room (get your mind out of the gutter, it has TWO beds) and sighed, still holding Choutarou's hand.

"Ano..Shishido-sempai." Choutarou blushed and looked up at his sempai. "What?" he asked, "Um.." Choutarou looked down at their hands and Shishidou nearly jumped and pulled away, "S-sorry.." he stated and walked over to his bed. "I-I'm gonna get some rest..." he muttered.

Shishidou tried to sleep that night, he tried, but it just didn't happen. He was too concentrated on his and Choutarou's make out session. How Choutarou had bee so shy about it, how amazing it had felt to fially be able to feel his sempai like that.

He sighed, though stopped when he heard a moan. "Ah...Shishi...." he mumbled and Shishidou glanced over, sitting up. He stood and walked towards Choutarou and blushed, Choutarou was tangeled in the blanket he used, and the way it was, he could see quite clearly the white liquid that was now staining the silk sheets. And he was almost positive that it had been his name that Choutarou had been saying. He couldn't resist anymore, even if it ruined their friendship.

Shishidou pulled the blankets away softly, both of them only being in boxers he looked at the sheets before he climbed ontop of Choutarou before licking his lips as lust took over, he leaned down, licking and nibbling at Choutarou's neck. Choutarou didn't wake, to Shishidou's amusement. But he did respond, a moan left his lips as his head tiltled to the side. He continued moving down and soon his lips came to Choutarou's nipples, sucking and teasing them for a bit before moving further down, once getting to Choutarou's cock he licked along the vain. Surprised when even then, Choutarou didn't wake. But still responded, none the less, he sucked on Choutarou's cock and pulled back after awhile. Taking off their boxers and spreading his own cum over his cock and slowly entering Choutarou. Stopping when he was fully inside.

And finally, the younger boy opened his eyes, figuring that strange feeling was from yet another wet dream, he had them often. But, as he opened his eyes. There was another feeling near his cock. As his eyes finally focused his eyes widened as a thrust hit inside of him. And it was to real to be his dream. He looked up, to see the aroused face of his best friend. "Shi-Shishidou-semp-" he was cut off. "Choutarou....Please...Just...." Shishidou pleaded, Choutarou knew what he meant, but he had to tell him..He didn't get another chance to speak as Shishidou thrusted hard and fast inside of him again, and again and again.

Soon Choutarou wrapped his arms and legs around Shishidou moaning as Shishidou hit his bundle of nerves. "Ryou!" he cried out as he came fast and hard, coming in several long spurts. Covering Shishidou's chest with his cum. And Shishidou filled him with his own cum. But he didn't pull out. "I'm sorry...Choutarou...I-I couldn't hol-!" he moaned in surprise as Choutarou kissed him. When their eyes met again, Ryou's wide ones to Choutarou's calm ones. "Do that again, please..Now that I'm awake....." he asked blushing.

Shishidou stared at him and licked his drying lips. He smirked, "Alright.." he stated and leaned down, kissing Choutarou harshly. Before moving down to his neck, leaving a mark in his wake. Looking down at the flushed boy he licked his lips again, he began to thrust into Choutarou again, having not pulled out yet. He reached around, grabbing Choutaru's cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts, he was already hard again as he thrusted into his now lover. "Shishidou..." Choutarou moaned and stopped Shishidou's movements, he didn't remove himself from Shishidou's length. But he did manage to turn his body around. His legs spread far out of the way and Shishidou could see Choutarou's ass better now.

Quickly he began to thrust again, groaning as Choutarou's walls surronded him, clenching him. "Ah! Ryou! Oh...please...don't stop...Ryou.." Choutarou moaned, Shishidou himself continued to moan, glad tomorrow they wouldn't have to do anything. He still reached around and grabbed a hold of Choutarous neglected cock and pumped it. Licking up Choutarou's spine as, for the third time that day, Choutarou came fast and hard. Shishidou moaned as Choutarou managed to turn his body back around, releasing his own seed deep inside of him again.

They didn't even bother with the time. Choutarou gazed into Shishidou's eyes and Shishidou's to his. "I love you, S-Ryou...." he stated. "I do too, Choutarou." he smled then wrapped his arms around Choutarou and laid them both back. Shishidou fell asleep quickly, and 'innocent' Choutarou stared down at him, it was payback time. He began to kiss and lick Shishidou's neck and chest. Soon, he pulled himself up slightly, but not all the way. just enough to reach back and be able to grab Shishidou's sac. Making him cry out in his sleep, but sleep didn't last long. Once he opened his eyes again.

Choutarou had lifted his body up, slamming down on Shishidou's cock and repeating this awhile. Soon hitting his own prostate. Shishidou put his hands on Choutarou's hips, helping him. And moaning, as did Choutarou, and he could feel his body clench tightly onto Shishidou and he could feel Shishidou watching him. He came yet again, this time, spreading his seed thickly over Shishidou, he grinned. Shishidou and Choutarou both moaned as Shishidou came for his third time back inside of Choutarou. Choutarou moaned as he pulled off of Shishidou and got off the bed, standing he moaned again as the seeds began to ooze out of him, Shishidou grinned, getting up and walking over to his love, looking him up and down, seeing his cum dripping out of that hole made him feel possessive. He licked his lips as he picked up his younger lover and moved into the bathroom. Reaching over and parting his butt cheeks, his cum flowing thickly out of him, making him moan, he squirmed and once the seed had emptied, the shower began.

A/N: So, yeah. Anyway, whatever. Done now. :)


End file.
